1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to a device for keeping a constant number of bobbin tubes in circulation between at least one spinning machine and at least one winding machine through the use of a sorting device for partially wound bobbin tubes.
Bobbin tubes are taken out of circulation at varied speeds by the sorting device so that from time to time a certain quantity of bobbin tubes must somehow be brought into circulation unless a drop in the efficiency of the combination of the spinning machine and the winding machine due to a lack of tubes, is to be tolerated. However, there is no indication regarding the quantity of the bobbin tubes in circulation, and blockages can occur if too many tubes are inserted into the circulation at once.
2. Description of the Related Art:
While it is possible to provide a certain buffer supply of bobbin tubes in the circulation from the start, in order to mitigate these shortcomings, a buffer supply requires additional costs because the space required is increased thereby, and also because facilities for accommodating the buffer supply must additionally be provided.
Furthermore, a buffer supply can only postpone the start of the difficulties since, as before, there is no indication regarding the bobbin tubes in circulation and their distribution over the spinning machine and the winding machine.